


The Veela and his Emerald iris'd animagus.

by SlySama



Series: Unfinished Works. [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama





	The Veela and his Emerald iris'd animagus.

The Veela and it’s Emerald Eyed Kitten. 

The day was like the usual hustle and bustle—running around St. Mungo’s Hospital for magical malady’s and injuries, tending to those that were injured obviously or were suffering from spells gone awry. Healer Harry was currently rushing around the white-washed building and it’s many, many floors and wards like a headless chicken it was so busy; Mungo’s had been so incredibly crowded as of late, why this was, the raven had no idea. There seemed, to him, an abnormal number of patients suffering from spell damage or the simplest of injuries that they could have been cured with a simple spell that everyone should have the knowledge of, and whatever else he wasn’t aware of; which, granted, wasn’t much these days. 

The raven specialized in spell damage and the curing and or healing of Magical Creatures, which, unfortunately left him suffering from his own dose of “surrounded by morons who still contained prejudice” that he unfortunately couldn’t cure. He also specialized in those individuals suffering from transfigurations; he was considered the best and he was still on training to be a fully licensed Healer. 

‘Why’d you want to be become a Healer?’ 

The raven turned partially as he shuffled along the busy corridor with a box full of supplies for the storeroom. He blinked, not having realized another trainee, an unlikely friend, was shuffling along doing the same menial task for his mentor. 

‘Why not become an Auror, weren’t you all set up to be one?’ 

Harry smiled, though not sardonically. ‘I was, I’d been vying for the job since I was told I’d do well, but then I got thinking, I realized, at the war’s finale that since I’d succeeded in what I was destined for, I didn’t want anything to do with dark wizards anymore; someone else could handle it, like they ought to have to begin with. But, the thing was, I still had this “Saving people thing” (He used quotations around the box he was holding) and so, with the help of some friends that proclaimed this, becoming a Healer seemed like a good option; I could still help those I wanted to.’ 

‘But wouldn’t have becoming an Auror be easier?’ 

Harry laughed as he stared a moment at his friend, boot pausing before his next step. ‘Don’t let the Auror’s hear you say that. No, I don’t think so. Don’t get me wrong, it isn’t like this job isn’t a grueling one itself, but we don’t really put our lives on the line doing it—do we?’ He questioned. 

‘You do.’ His friend pointed. ‘You’ve already gotten your own ward to see over, and that happened only two years into being a trainee, Potter. You’re basically already a fully qualified Healer of St. Mungo’s, of anywhere really. Why are you pretending? Why are the higher ups?’ He stared pointedly with hazel colored eyes focused. 

Harry blinked. ‘I’m still supervised.’ 

‘Not much.’ His friend glowered, pouting. ‘I, and the others, overheard you were going to do your final assessment within the next month instead of in another year’s time?’ He made it a question and continued his glower as Harry’s features showed the truth before he could turn away and continue down the hallway to the storeroom. The raven knew that the other trainees detested him, but he didn’t think, with this man being the only one to not avoid him like he had the plague, was really annoyed at him for becoming a healer sooner than he; Harry couldn’t help it if he showed a surprising flare for healing. 

‘Healer Potter!’ 

Harry jumped, turning from the storeroom, the door closing behind him from his friend’s large hands. ‘See, you’re already being called Healer Potter and being called away by Healers.’ It sounded pouty and annoyed, but Harry could see in the other man’s eyes that he was happy for Harry nonetheless; he was a good man, Rein. 

‘I need your assistance in here if you would.’ It was Healer Calison, yelling through the crack of a heavily bolted doorway three large steps down the hallway. The raven took a look at his friend, who smiled sardonically and waved him off. 

‘Coming!’ Harry yelled back over the noise echoing through the ward, placing the key for the storeroom he had been given back into his pocket he headed for the crack in the door and slipped within—closing the door after himself he froze on the threshold, his eyes widened and his brows high beneath his messy jet-black fringe. There, in the middle of the quite spacious room was a young male, a young male Veela to be more precise. He was lying on the only bed in the room and was screeching his head clean off, trying to claw at the half of his body that appeared to be entirely naked and of course anybody that even tried to get within helping distance. 

The young Adonis was clearly frantic. 

‘Spell damage?’ Harry questioned, yelling above the horrible noise, his hands naturally coming up to cover his ears before he could even think to use any kind of muffling charm on his own eardrums to prevent them bursting. 

‘No idea!’ Snapped Healer Mantis; he always seemed to be in a bad mood, especially when he could seem to figure out what the problem was with a patient he had. Otherwise, he could, if you didn’t get on his bad side and was his favorite person, be a pretty nice fellow. So Harry was told, by the man’s best friend during a lecture once. 

Harry, inching his way around the people in the room came closer, trying to take a good look at the screeching Veela, however, when he came within eyesight of the male, it wasn’t that Harry’s hearing had finally burst from the loudness, it was because the man had stopped; his pale hands with talons on the end of the pale fingertips had stretched out for Harry, managing to grab onto Harry’s immediately frozen form and dragged him forwards that small bit until he hit the hard railing of the cot. ‘Ouch.’ He grumbled, rubbing absently at a rib, his emerald eyes locked with the pale of the young male who was now crawling himself up into a sitting position without taking his fingers from Harry’s wrist. 

It seemed, the whole room had fallen deathly silent; perhaps they were curious what the trainee, who was basically already a fully trained healer, would do in this precarious situation they found themselves in. It was then, in this silence, that the Adonis tried to speak, his throat however scratched from all the screeching preventing his words coming across intelligible. The raven blinked, a small furrow appearing between his brow having not understood; he stared down at the fingers around his wrist, tight and bruising though obviously making an attempt not to dig in claws that were dangerously sharp, then around the room to the older and more experienced healers who had stood well back, to the nightstand that was devoid of anything then back to the young blonde. ‘Where’s the water?’ He questioned, puzzled why there was not a mandatory jug of iced water on the bedside table. 

Someone immediately ran from the room, slamming the door in their leave. This caused the Veela male to flinch and to accidently scratch a mark on Harry’s wrist. The Veela seemed to come to the realization of what he had done when Harry flinched in reply. The pale eyes took him in, staring intently at his pained tanned features then flicking down to the encased wrist with the small droplet of blood now oozing through the wrapped fingers and over the golden snitch tattoo that flittered there since Harry had turned 18. The fingers began to rub, which perhaps made Harry jump more than the door slamming again as the person returned with a jug and a glass; Harry could feel the male’s powerful magic healing the mistake and dispelling the blood. 

‘I got…’ puff. ‘the water…’ puff. ‘…Jug.’ The man puffed, he’d clearly run the length. 

Harry slowly extracted his wrist from the vice-like grip, let alone the weird tingling of the handsome creature’s magic, just in case the man happened to flinch again anytime soon and slowly moved to the out of breath healer, removing the jug and the glass from his sweating fingertips. ‘Thank you.’ Harry mumbled, his voice quiet and his eyes not having quite left the Veela’s as he retraced his steps and stood beside the cot, pouring the ice-cold contents and handing it to the male, awaiting if the creature would take it. He watched in something akin to awe as the creature snatched up the glass and immediately began gulping the liquid within. 

The creature gulped so hastily that he gasped and choked. Careful now of the talons, Harry leaned forwards to tap the man on the back lightly, rubbing soothing circles in the center to help ease that burn of swallowing down the wrong pipe; everyone knew it was best to slowly drink especially if you were starving for water. It amazed Harry, as he began to take a closer look at the Veela before him, ignoring as the Healers remained near the walls away from either of them in the center that despite knowing male Veela, as rare and almost non-existent as they were, who happened to be a lot more…volatile than females was calming staring at one without being maimed. This Veela, strangely, actually seemed to feel familiar to the raven, who knows why, he didn’t know any Veela, besides half Veela’s Fleur and her sister Gabrielle, let alone did he know of any male ones; at least, he didn’t believe so. He frowned deeply at this, his stare just as intense as the Veela’s. 

‘Eh, perhaps, Healer Potter, you might try and determine what the matter is?’ Enquired Healer Calison quietly, careful to not startle the edgy Veela. This particular Veela had yet to speak again but had somehow gotten ahold of Harry’s wrist once more; Harry stared down at the twitching fingertips around his wrist a moment completely baffled but at least it appeared to be keeping the Veela from deafening them all. Odd, actually, that the moment Harry had entered the male’s warded room, he had become calmer, immediately halting his incessant screeches, and had not done it since; which was a good sign. 

Whether it actually had anything to do with Harry was yet to be seen, but it seemed quite a high possibility; why, though, he couldn’t be sure. Shuffling his feet just that little bit that his body was leaning over the railing, Harry attempted to get a better look at the other youth’s pallid face. 

He could sense him. The healer was getting closer. Why was he getting closer? But this one was different, this one didn’t look like they wanted to dissect him, this one was simply curious; this one was different. He’d let this one; it was like the healer was familiar to him, but why? Did he know him? Had he known him? 

The pale eyes jittered beneath rapidly blinking eyelids. Then something slipped from the youth that had Harry blinking back just as rapidly with his mouth slightly parted. ‘Harry.’ It was a whisper, just barely audible and slipping passed supple lips. 

His memories had been blank for some time. But, every one in a while, before it had really gotten worse, to the point they no longer were coming at all, they had appeared, slipping past the fog in his mind though never staying long. 

‘Do you know who I am? Do you know me? Do you know who you are?’ It was a gentle prod in a number questions that were normal in this sort of situation, and which none of the other Healer’s had been successful in, it seemed, gathering this from the clipboard that hung at the end of the cot; it was annoyedly blank. The male’s blonde head barely moved an inch, though it wasn’t negative, it wasn’t positive either; it was an in between, the eyes looking straight at Harry. 

It was, finally as Harry really took in the features that he realized whose eyes he was staring at, and whose eyes he had been staring at for the last 20 minutes.   
Beautiful like a river of liquid silver were the irises. The pale long lashes fluttered like feathers on a ruffled bird but endearingly. Those lips so full and moist and looking simply kissable all the fucking time. That hair, the silky and now long white blonde hair; unmistakable. Those were his eyes, those were his lips, those were his high cheekbones, those were his defining strands.   
The soft eyes could only be his, familiar as they were they were now unfamiliar as well, changed slightly whereas they had once been so full of hatred and confusion was now softness, confusion, vulnerability and a bit of scared. 

‘What?’ Harry gasped, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish that had jumped out of water and forgotten it couldn’t return to it unaided. No way. ‘No way.’ He said aloud, unhindered by the mutterings and enquiring of the other healers at his words. It couldn’t be, right? It simply couldn’t be. ‘Malfoy?’ He said it in disbelief. ‘Draco Malfoy?’   
‘I beg your pardon Healer Potter, but do you know this male Veela?’ 

‘Um.’ Harry stared at Malfoy, half listening to Healer Jinx asking. ‘I think so.’ The blonde’s head tilted just slightly sideways like a curious puppy, as if asking if this was his name; the thought was a bit horrifying. The pale eyes closed as if in agony at Harry’s silent nodding and furrowed brow. The fingers let Harry’s wrist go and ran instead through the white blonde strands that hung around his shoulders now. 

It was unbearable; the pain. 

The blonde dug his nails into his skull before Harry could jump forward to stop it, and screamed, clawing at his head desperately, his hands ripping strands of his white hair from his head—blood dripped onto the sheets. Harry stood wide eyed as Malfoy started clawing at his own scalp, screaming once more at the top of his lungs though it was, thankfully more of an ordinary scream rather than a Veela related screech. 

Turning to face the other healers, the professionals, the completely qualified, the raven saw the completely desperate expressions; a few turned tail and left the room, muttering something about doing something they had forgotten, or pretending they had been called upon by some down the hallway that they clearly hadn’t. Other’s, were hopping from foot to foot near the white-washed walls and curtained off window. Now, I suppose, what could you do when a Veela was crazed like this? Harry asked himself. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, turning back to face the blonde Harry took only a moment to decide to jump the railing and hit the mattress with a thump, grabbing the clawing hands in each of his own and holding them either side of the Veela’s head as he pushed him down, his bum on the blonde’s crotch; he tried not to think about this position overly much—he’d been a bit…deprived lately. 

Harry struggled to keep his hold as the blonde continued screaming, trying vainly. ‘Draco! Draco! Draco calm down!!!’ Harry screamed this above the others. 

Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!! 

Harry was looking around almost widely now, holding the Veela with a tremendous amount of will power and a small bit of powerfully silent magic. How on earth had the blonde become a Veela? There wasn’t Veela blood among the Malfoy family tree, was there? The raven knew he couldn’t continue to do what he was much longer, someone needed to help him; male Veela from the small bit he did know about them, tended to hate being dominated.   
How do I stop him? The raven thought, almost desperately. 

‘Beautiful.’ Harry froze momentarily, head dropping back down to stare at the blonde’s pale grey eyes that were staring intently; the right wrist twisted from Harry’s slackened grasp coming up to caress Harry’s tanned cheek. The blonde uttered but they weren’t loud enough or intelligible enough to hear. Harry swallowed, this wasn’t right. Why on earth would the blonde call him beautiful and proceed to caress his cheek? 

The healers were statues; Harry ignored that two had returned now boring manacles and a heavy chain welded between the cuffs that would bolt into the wall, or inside a cage. Harry hated them and never wanted use them, not after seeing it in his first year of training (he was on his third; there was usually four or five depending on your fields of expertise), used on innocents by those prejudice magical folk still around. ‘Healer Potter, Harry, if I may, how long have you known this Veela?’ Healer Jinx asked, curiosity peaked. 

Not even bothering to look at his side where the voice originated from, Harry answered in something of a dazed tone, ‘Since we happened to be Eleven, we met twice before Hogwarts, once at Madam Malkin’s and once on the Hogwarts Express. We were something like…Rivals at Hogwarts, Healer Jinx. I don’t remember him ever being possessed of Veela blood though; he was just a stuck up “pureblood” wizard that had been force-fed tripe about blood status and Voldemort since he was born.’ He looked into the silver clouded eyes even more intently. 

‘I see, you might be on to something there. This fellow showed up a few months after that finale on the war, well to be perfectly honest, it was his parents that brought him...They seemed quite distressed by his apparent disappearance and his reemergence as, well something that wasn’t himself.’ 

‘Well, he doesn’t seem the same. His eyes are clouded for one when they’re normally a very bright silver-grey. That could be a sign of memory loss with a Veela. The screeching and clawing and refusing to cooperate might well be because he’s suddenly, somehow, become a Veela, without it genetically being in his blood.’ 

‘Very good, Harry, but he does seem to recognize you, to some degree, am I wrong?’ The auburn-haired healer chuckled. ‘Seems quite cozy with you, in fact.’ 

Harry frowned, turning to finally face the older healer. Harry didn’t find it funny at all. He scowled as he spoke, ‘Hardly. As I said, we were something like rivals during our school careers. His speaking my name, I suppose means he remembers something at least a little, he did also freak out upon my mentioning his name…I remember his disappearing but the disappearance I speak of was during the battle itself not after. He fought for our side, the winning side so people simply assumed that he had been labelled and targeted by former “colleagues” and had been killed during battle; no one bothered looking for him, and it shames me to say it, but he wasn’t exactly the nicest guy. I guess he didn’t, obviously.’ He waved toward the man lounging now, apparently content to let Harry have one wrist. 

‘Granted though, it wasn’t like everyone wasn’t thousandths of miles away in distraction; there was so much to do, so many things to rebuild and take care of like funerals and trials and even weddings. I had thought it odd, that he had disappeared seemingly into nowhere during the battle; I’d been keeping my on him; even looked over the battlefield as I’m sure his parents did at least once or twice but came up with what I assumed was their own conclusion: nothing.’ The left hand of the blonde was now in Harry’s hair and the other had slipped from a slackened grasp to rest against the raven’s chest. When Harry looked down at the shifting the other man’s eyes were downcast, almost as if he were staring off into space but Harry was sure he was actually watching the fingers splaying across the hard chest. 

‘I’m not sure where he could have gone but judging by this, I’d say he probably didn’t go willingly. I know, up until a few weeks prior to now there were still Death Eater’s out for revenge on the loose. One of them, could have easily taken him during the war, afraid they would be caught or lost.’ Whoever it was, who did this to him, how? He didn’t know, but it seemed to make sense that it was a type of curse. 

‘Harry.’ The blonde whispered. ‘Beautiful’ He whispered again. 

Everyone turned their attention to Malfoy, no one having seen his lips move or any part of him but knowing that they had heard the sound from him. ‘He spoke?’ It was Healer Mantis. 

Harry nodded, ‘He did whisper the same before. I’m not sure he realizes who he’s saying them to mind you, when he does say them.’ 

‘Hmm, how strange.’ Calison whispered, appearing to do it to himself but echoing into the eerily now silent room. 

‘So beautiful Harry.’ Malfoy’s voice was no longer a whisper and for some reason Harry’s body was shifting slightly—due, apparently to the fact that the blonde was shifting his own to move it forward, or at least, his head. The soft lips were descended on Harry, he turned quickly his head, and the lips brushed his cheek instead. He flushed, emerald eyes flickering as both younger healers, but older than Harry, snickered. 

Harry continued his flush as he scowled at Calison and Jinx. It wasn’t funny. He huffed, trying to disentangle himself from Malfoy, as the blonde had now wound one of his arms around Harry’s waist to keep him grounded as the raven had talked with his superiors. 

Sneaky little…Harry thought. 

The raven was just dragging one leg over the railing with his other on the way when something caught in his shirt—a hand; it was trying to pull him back. Of course, it would be the Veela and consequently because of this, his attempt out the Veela’s attempt to pull back in, Harry went crashing head over ass onto the polished tiles of the hard floor, smacking his ass rather painfully. His emerald eyes glared as he rose to his feet; the blonde was smiling. 

Smiling, damnit! 

Huffing, the raven went to walk out of the room altogether but instead of walking briskly out of the door as he had intended his whole body lifted itself off the ground and he found himself once again, abruptly, atop the Veela in the cot—who was now laughing. 

Laughing! 

‘Beautiful, Harry. So beautifully emerald.’ He purred. 

Everyone stared, shocked that the Veela had been able to use any of his magic within the warded room; though this excluded Harry because the blonde had healed his wrist earlier—he’d been surprised then, having known this particular room was used for dangerous humans or non-humans that didn’t know they were dangerous temporarily. Jinx snickered, ‘Well, looks as if you are staying here for a while with Mister Malfoy, Healer Potter. As this does happen to be your field of expertise anyway you won’t need us anymore; I’m sure you’ll manage, yes? But, if you do happen to need anything, just give us a good loud yell.’ He finished sternly, swiveling then on his heel and stepping out with the other qualified healers. 

Calison, following, meandered to quickly whisper a few words. ‘Be careful, Harry, Veela are unpredictable. You know this, don’t underestimate the power, simply because you know each other.’ 

‘I’m not.’ Harry huffed defiantly, trying, unsuccessfully to get the Veela to relinquish his hold around his waist. 

Two months later, 

It had been 7 weeks since Harry had been visiting the Veela’s room after every shift he did it main part of the Wizarding Hospital; he even visited during his lunch hours. It was on one of these days that his current “boyfriend” had decided it was a lovely time for a “friend” to come over—since Harry hadn’t been home. When Harry arrived home after work, turning the key in the door and walking into his flat, he heard the voices, well, no, they weren’t voices so much as…noises.   
Shutting the door quietly, he hung his cloak up on the hook and walked silently after shucking his shoes by the doorway, towards the sounds. Upon finding the sounds emanating from the bedroom, which the door was closed on; he inched it open.   
There, in their bed, was his boyfriend and his “friend.” Naked. Moaning and writhing on THEIR mattress!! How dare, how dare that, that, ‘SLUT!!’ Harry screamed, his magic shifting and starting to appear tangible around him. Items in the vicinity began to rattle and the voices of panic and guilt he barely heard; he didn’t want to hear what his boyfriend had to say. 

‘Harry, Harry! You’re…You’re home early??’ Jacks said shakily, his bed-pal hurriedly collecting his belongings and putting them on, wanting to obviously get as far away from the fight clearly brewing that he could. Smart idiot. If he hadn’t known he was sleeping with someone’s lover than he sure as shit knew it now. The magic in the room cracked audibly like a whip in the retreating man’s direction. The tension was thick as the man apparated right outside the front door. ‘Harry, please, calm down.’ Jacks said nervously, trying to reason with his mad boyfriend, who had never seen this furious. 

‘Get. Out.’ Harry said through gritted teeth. 

Jacks stared at him, nervously guilt-ridden. ‘Har—Harry please.’ 

‘No. I’m not listening to it Jacks. Get. Out.’ 

‘But—’ 

‘Get. Out. Of. My. Flat!! NOW!!’ Harry exploded. He need not have said “we’re through.” Going through his room, he threw what belonged to his now ex-lover his way, then stormed from the bedroom around the rest of the house doing the same then shoved him toward the doorway with arms full and bag just as much if not more. ‘OUT!’ Harry barked, pointing toward the oak door of his flat. Not one to disregard a direct order from the man that had vanquish Lord Voldemort almost 5 years ago, he ran, his pants halfway done up and his shirt somewhere in the pile of things he was a carrying precariously. 

The moment the idiot was out of the flat, Harry slid down to the floor, the door slamming back into place with his magic, resounding the noise around the interior for a good few minutes. Harry was numb. How could Jacks have done that to him? He was good boyfriend wasn’t he? True, he’d been really busy with work, but that was to be expected of a trainee at St Mungo’s; it was a hospital, but he tried to get home as much as he could.   
It wasn’t like Jacks was always at home either; he was an Auror. 

The raven sighed, ‘Maybe I’ll just go back and see Draco. I’d rather not be here…’ 

[ ]=[ ] 

Arriving back at the Wizarding Hospital, Harry slipped into Draco’s ward. The blonde was sitting up in the bed, apparently having just been about to eat some type of red-colored soup if the spoon poised at his lips was any indication.   
‘Harry’ Draco said, the whisper once and for all gone but the voice soft and washing over Harry’s painfully beating heart. 

‘Draco. How are you feeling?’ Harry asked quietly; it seemed only natural that he speak in the same soft voice as the blonde-haired wizard come Veela; they still had no idea how the blonde had come to be any such thing as they had talked with the man’s parents quite recently on the subject. This of course being when they’d realized the man had started to get his memories back but alas not all and still thus far had no idea why he was now a Veela why he had no memories; Harry gave a theory as to the memory loss being the shock of whatever caused the transformation. 

‘I’m fine.’ Draco mumbled, his spoon now in his mouth. ‘You?’ He asked, pulling it back out and aiming the utensil, clean, at Harry’s slumped figure. He did still love to caress Harry’s hands and face and call him beautiful though. The blonde had been a little taken aback about it but had stopped seemingly worrying about it and was going with the flow; it was much unlike Malfoy of old. 

‘I’m okay.’ Harry shrugged indifferently. 

The spoon once more sticking out of his mouth, Draco’s head tilted sideways. Assessing. ‘What’s wrong?’ He asked, curious. Usually, Harry was very talkative when he came. Now, the raven looked dejected with a slight hint of pissed off which came across more in the way his magic enveloped him. The raven sighed. ‘Harry, what’s wrong?’ the blonde slid more up his pillows, readying to climb from the mattress and grab the raven that now sat by the window, his legs drawn up looking at the garden, in the window seat. 

He sighed again, ‘My boy—sorry, EX-boyfriend cheated on me.’ There was anger here, in his saddened voice. 

‘Boyfriend?’ 

‘Mm.’ He grumbled. 

‘Your ex-boyfriend cheated on you?’ He sounded confused, so Harry grumbled. 

‘No, well yes, in a sense. He’s my ex-boyfriend now. I tossed him out when I saw them roughly an hour ago having sex in our bed.’ 

Draco blinked, lifted the tray from his knees and climbed carefully from the mattress of his cot, padded over to Harry and sat, right on the floor by his knees, his hand outstretched now rubbing the pad of his thumb against the top of Harry’s hand. ‘I’m sorry beautiful, he must have been a real moron.’ He snarled slightly, a sign that he was really getting memories of his old sense back. 

Harry looked down into the less clouded grey eyes. The frustration of certain things these days would cause these eyes to darken and his hands to rise to claw at his head, but he hadn’t done this in a few weeks; this was also a good sign, at least Harry was always there to calm him when he was feeling like hurting himself in annoyance. ‘He wasn’t…an idiot, he just…’ He sighed. 

‘He’s an idiot because he hurt you. Anyone who doesn’t seem that you are an amazing human being and cherish you, is an idiot.’ It was the most Draco had ever said since he’d started getting his memories back. Harry’s eyes were wide in happiness, same his lips as they stretched unhindered into a smile. 

 

"Draco, you have any idea what you just did??" Harry asked excited. 

Draco looked at him confused, his brow furrowing. 

Sliding from the window seat to sit on the floor in front of Draco, between his legs, Harry put his hands both sides of his face and whispered close, "You just said the most since you came here, and your memories started coming back. It means you’re improving; getting better!" Harry laughed, smiling.   
His ex forgotten in his happiness for Draco. 

Draco smiled a small smile and chuckled, lifted his hands to Harry's and placing them in his lap, staring down at them. His smile still on his face. 

"Hey Draco?" Harry whispered in his ear, making Draco's head shoot up and look at him. 

Harry chuckled, "Do you want to see something?" 

Nodding Draco looked at him, waiting. 

"Ok" Harry said, before closing his eyes and focusing on being calm and in control.   
Slowly and surely Harry's body started to shift, growing smaller and furry. 

Several seconds later in Harry's place lay a tiny kitten, curled up, its head to its chest and its tail tucked up to its body. 

"Haarrry...Beautiful" Draco whispered, in awe of what Harry had just done.

Reaching to pull the kitten into his lap as he turned around; he leaned his back against the bottom of the window seat, his hand gently running through the silky fur. 

'Silky smooth black fur, beautiful long tail, those perfect pointed ears flat against his head as his fur is stroked, those little purring noises.’

Lifting Harry up off his lap and holding him in front of his face, Draco smiled a wide smile. 

'Those Bright Green Emerald Eyes.' 

Draco kissed the top of his furry little head, "My Emerald Eyed Kitten". Harry purred, rubbing his front paw over his face, Draco moved him against his shoulder, in doing so getting a face full of kitten kisses. 

He chuckled softly. 

And that’s how Harry spent the rest of his day with Draco, being pampered with pats and kisses. Harry didn’t even notice when the sun began to set and that the moon had started to rise or that the stars had come out. Curling up next to Draco, Harry happily fell to sleep.  
~~  
Harry had no clue or how long it had been since he had slept without having nightmares or the last time he had had a dream as glorious as the one he was currently having.  
It was warm so warm, like someone was lying in bed curled up next to him. And whoever it was, was starting to shift, starting to wake. They moved closer to him, nessling their body to his; That warm body felt like silk, so smooth and definintely so very soft.   
A hand shifted beside him to lay on the naked flesh of his stomach where is shirt had ridden up in sleep; Harry happily sighed, shifting just that tiniest bit even closer to that lovely body.   
His hand slid up to cover the one on his toned stomach, gently stroking a thumb over the knuckles as the hand beneath stroked a thumb over where it was laying gently.   
Gently Harry felt something soft press to his cheek; silken lips of the male laying curled to his side. The kissed started to trail down his cheek to the side of his lips, then back again to his cheek to trail down the side of his neck in gently sucking kisses.   
Those lips stopped at the juncture of neck and shoulder; starting to lick as they sucked on the sensitive skin there, beginning to make a love bite.   
Harry moaned softly under the suction and the hand now sliding all the way under his shirt to pinch lightly at his always sensitive nipples then slide back down to the waistband of his boxer-briefs and trousers. 

His moans wet up an octave as his nipples were pinched just a little harder with every slide up and down of the man beside him's, hand. 

"shush my Emerald Eyed Kitten" Said with a just barely harder then rest of the pecks, press of lips to his. 

When Harry started to respond to the kiss, he began to hear a knocking on a door. Jolting awake, Harry realised that he was still laying on Draco's lap, only now they were laying in the hospital bed of Draco's; with Draco fast asleep, his head sideways on his pillow and fingers combing through the silky fluffiness of Harry kitten fur.   
He purred then began to change back as he figured after the fourth knock someone was warning they were about to enter.   
Just as the transformation back to human was complete the door slid open, to reveal one of his bosses; Healer Calison. 

"Healer Potter? What are you doing in here, so early in the morning?"   
"Oh...I came in early this morning and thought I'd check on Draco..is that alright?" Harry hesitated.   
There was a nod of comfirmation, "Of course Healer Potter, you're more than capable; we know that. But it is probably best if you come in here with a fully qualified Healer, either myself or Healer Jinx, next time." 

Harry nodded with a sigh, glad that atleast his boss didn't question his excuse.   
"I understand Sir, but Draco is very good with me though..." 

"Yes, he seems to be; but being a Male Veela and this being caused by unknown sources it's perhaps not very wise to be alone in a room with him atleast until we know he will not go crazed again." 

Harry nodded again, he'd been coming in here for weeks after his shifts and Draco'd not once gone crazed.   
Having shifted out of the bed only seconds before Healer Calison had opened the door, Harry now turned his head slightly in the direction of the Adonis now shifting restlessly in the bed. 

"Ah, he's waking." 

"Seems so..Draco?" Harry ventured quietly.


End file.
